Alternative Escape
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Shinichi finally has Kid cornered, and in his original body too! How will Kid get out of this tight spot? Shinichi X Kaito Kid One-Shot


Alternative Escape's

With his back to a high brick wall, and surrounded on all three sides, Kaito Kid was cornered. There was always a rush from almost getting caught, especially by a good-looking and challenging opponent. A smirk tugged on his lips as he faced the Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. This time, it was grown up Kudo, and he looked as good as ever.

The young detective slowly stepped forward and the shadows no longer concealed his face. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and a small, self-assured smile on his lips.

Kid looked straight into those never changing sharp blue eyes; he had to admit that he was a little intimidated, even when the young detective was small. Of course he would never reveal the truth, so he kept up his poker face, trying to figure out how to get out. It was somewhat harder now than before, maybe because his adversary could look him in the eye without that tilting his head up, or that Kudo was much more confident in his moves-not that he wasn't before, or even more so. Being turned into a little seven-year-old does hinder some of his movements, but now, he can roam free.

"Well done Tantei-kun, you've gotten me into a tight spot yet again!" Kid's voice was filled with humor as he started to clap dramatically, but his words and gestures were genuine.

"This time is different," Kudo Shinichi said with a smirk of his own, "you are really trapped now. No wind to take off on your glider, and if you use smoke or flash bombs, you will surely get the full grunt of it as I would. No matter what, you will have to get through me first." Confidence and determination eminated from him in waves that made Kid tingle with excitement.

'He is right... little detective was hard to shake, but big detective will be even harder.' Kid thoughts were racing through his mind. Both sides were calculating Kids escape route for very different purposes, one to fly free from the detectives grasp, while the other, to catch an elusive thief.

Kid wagged his finger, with the other hand of his white clad hips, making a tsk tsk tsk sound, like a mother would to a naughty child, "Don't underestimate or _tempt_ me Tantei-kun." He had a mischievous grin on his face.

Kudo knew to be on his guard whenever Kids smile was smug or when his eyes had a devious shine behind the monocle. Kid was up to something, and the detective didn't like not knowing. His body tensed while keeping his own poker face, recalculating any options that he may have over-looked. He took a steady step forward, narrowing the thief's alternatives for escape, his heart racing at the thought of finally catching this man made of smoke, and ending this frustrating and fun chase.

Kids smirk grew wider at the detective's bold move, and took a step forward as well. They could both hear the sirens wailing in the night, police officers yelling and, above all, Nakamori-keibu's voice booming atop everything else.

They were just a few feet away from each other, not daring to talk another step. When a sound from behind caught the detectives attention, Kid took his chance.

Shinichi thought he heard something and looked from the corner of his eye but that was his big mistake. He felt someone- no doubt Kid- tug on his tie, urging him forward then pushing him back again. He found himself with his back against the wall with warm pressure on his lips.

It took a seconds for Shinichi to realize that the warm feeling was a pair of soft lips, and those soft lips could only belong to the other occupant of this narrow alleyway. Shinichi's breath caught in his throat after reality struck- he was kissing Kid! Well, technically Kid was kissing him, but whatever! It's still wrong.

Kid only intened for a chaste kiss, enough to shock the detective and flee, but the feeling was so good, he couldn't resist sliding his tongue between the detective's lips and they battled for dominance. He was surprised at first that the detective wasn't pulling away- maybe because he's trapped- but he wasn't complaining.

Shinichi pushed the thief away with his all the strength he had, knowing this picture is wrong, and as soon as he did Kid vanished with an infuriatingly smug smile.

Up high with his glider, Kid looked down to see a flustered detective, and is that? No it can't be! Kid almost lost his grip on his glider for seeing the detectives red, blushing face. It might be because he's mad Kid got away, but then again... the kiss was pretty good. Maybe the next heist will be just as fun.


End file.
